Due to the popularity of motorcycles as a means of transportation and recreation, and as a hobby among the general public there is a need to provide uncomplicated low cost devices to help maintain, store and display motorcycles and other two wheeled vehicles. The present invention is uncomplicated light weight and portable. It facilitates maintenance as it holds the vehicle in a vertical stable position at various heights above the ground or floor surface which facilitates changing and checking oil, changing and repairing front or rear tires, changing belts or chains, and adjusting the clutch and the brakes. The present invention provides a means of storage of the vehicle with the tires elevated off the ground or floor in a upright position. Many people detail their motorcycles for exhibition. The present invention provides an ideal stand for cleaning, painting, and polishing the vehicle while it is in an upright position. The present invention is ideal for positioning and displaying a motorcycle at an exposition or convention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,193,582 to Roger P. Neilsen describes and claims an apparatus to lift motorcycles. The device is composed of a lever member which is attached to a lifting member. The lifting member has supporting legs extending at right angles from the lifting member. When the lever member is forced down the lifting member engages the motorcycle frame and elevates the motorcycle as the supporting legs come in contact with the surface upon which the motorcycle rests.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,235 to Hartman Jr. is drawn to a lever action jack having a cross support and lever arms attached at opposite ends of the cross support. The lever arms are curved prior to their attachment to the cross support. The support member is placed under the motorcycle frame. As force is applied to the lever arms, the portion that is curved acts as a fulcrum causing the cross support to engage the frame thereby lifting the motorcycle.
The main draw back of these jacking systems is stability. They rely on lever mechanisms which employ the fulcrum principle. As the force is applied to the lever, slippage may occur at the fulcrum point. As the fulcrum point engages the ground or other surface there is a possibility of slippage against the motorcycle. These jacking mechanism also require a level surface on which to operate.